Cherished Moments
by spidergirl1
Summary: It’s Christmas time, a great time of year to make new memories and remember old cherished ones. When Matthew receives his first Weasley sweater, it brings back memories for the whole family.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a collaboration between myself and Gilly. Special thanks to our good friend pili204 for her encouragement and wonderful pre-beta work, her valuable suggestions helped so much. To our wonderful beta rubraaura, for her amazing beta work; she helped so much in making this story better.

**Winter 2008- Christmas Eve in Ron and Hermione´s house:**

The day began cold and rainy, with thick raindrops beating against the window panes of the family sized house located high on one of the hills outside Ottery St. Catchpole. A wave of smoke spiraled out of one of the house's chimneys into the stormy skies above. The house had an ample veranda on the first floor with flower filled vases lining its walls - their colors, surprisingly vibrant for this time of year, seemingly melting into one another.

The property had a large backyard dominated by six strange objects. Anyone non-magical looking at the house would think they were six large dead trees, but they were in fact Quidditch poles. Other than that it was a normal garden with young trees and shrubs, a small seesaw, a child's swing, some very new garden furniture, and three banks which completed the new magical residence of Ron, Hermione, and Matthew Weasley.

Earlier that afternoon, a small scruffy bird could be seen flying around erratically, it was of course Pig, who had finally found the way back to his new home. He had started to beat against the living room window trying to deliver a message for the new owners. Hermione came to the window, pulling down the sleeves of her orange woolen sweater to cover her arms from the cold wind that would follow the owl into the house.

She took her wand from the back pocket of her blue jeans, a habit that although she knew was wrong she couldn't break, to stop the charm that kept the window closed so little Matthew couldn't open it himself. As Pig flew in, Hermione shivered from the blast of cold air, a blast that also made some locks of her bushy chestnut hair fly free of the rubber band that held it back.

"Oh, Pig, I'm sorry. If I knew that the weather was going to be so bad, I wouldn't have asked you to deliver a letter to The BurrowIt wasn't urgent at all, and I think Ron and I can already guess the answer."

The owl landed on Hermione hand, shaking its feathers to get rid of the water from the rain.

Hermione untied the letter from Pig´s leg. It was the answer given by Mrs. Weasley concerning the possibility of Bill, Charlie, their wives and children spending Christmas day with them in their new home. This would be the first Christmas Ron, Hermione, and Matthew would spend in the new house which they had lovingly decided to call 'The Den'. They had decided to buy a bigger house with a backyard so Matthew could play more comfortably and so Hermione could have her own library. Ron also thought that a backyard was perfect to one day teach Matthew to play Quidditch. They had moved in at the end of the summer, and at last, Hermione felt they were ready to entertain the family.

Mrs. Weasley had been very happy with their choice of a home because they now lived closer to The Burrow than when they had lived in a small flat in Hogsmeade.

As she read, however, disappointment filled her heart. Bill would be spending Christmas day with Fleur´s family in France. It was the first opportunity for the DeLacours to meet their newest member, a four-month old baby girl named Laurie. Charlie was also unable to come due his work in Romania, because of the nature of his work he could not leave his dragons at the moment. The Grangers too were not going to be there this year, they had moved to Switzerland some years ago. The only thing that lifted the disappointment was the promise that next year they would all love to share Christmas with them.

Seeing his wife's troubled expression, Ron, who was sitting in his 'strategy chair' next to the elaborate chess table he insisted on having, pulled Hermione onto his lap. Hermione sighed and snuggled into Ron, putting her arms around his waist.

"Sorry, love," he said, trying to alleviate her disappointment.

Hermione responded by snuggling even closer to husband and sighing again.

"Everyone else is coming though; we'll still have a full house."

As the wind howled outside, the family remained comfortable in their snug living room. Pig flew happily around Matthew, fluttering and twittering more like a robin than a nocturnal owl. Matthew was trying to play with Crookshanks. The old cat, however, was reaching the end of his tolerance for the young Weasley's game.

The warm friendly flames in fireplace licked the walls of the hearth, dancing and swirling around, throwing colored reflections into the Christmas baubles on the tree and onto picture frames Hermione had placed around the fireside, giving the illusion that the pictures and reflections were dancing in time to the hypnotic crackle of the fire.

The majority of the pictures were of Matthew, their only child. The rest were of cherished memories, moments in Hermione and Ron's life together, happy times, important times. The first one was taken after they started to date, another one of their wedding day, Harry's wedding day, and of course one on the day they received their 'Order of Merlin' awards for services to the Wizarding world, a proud moment for all of them.

Ron started to free his wife's hair from the rubber band that tied it together. He ran his fingers through her silky locks, pushing it to one side so he could kiss the nape of her neck, a spot that always evoked a response. As if by magic, the touch of his lips relaxed her body, sending a warm shiver down Hermione's spine, as it did every time Ron softly kissed her neck like that. In return, she played with the buttons of his white shirt pushing a finger or two under the soft white cotton, and raking a fingernail gently across his skin.

"We have work to do, Ron. I have to make the desserts for tomorrow, and we still have dinner guests, remember?" she whispered.

Ron stopped kissing her and grinned. "I know, love. I can help you later in the kitchen, if you want."

"Mmm-hmm," she breathed against his shoulder.

"I know you are a bit upset because you would like to have everyone together, so you need to be spoiled by me. Just a few more kisses-"

_Tzz Tzz_

_Tzz Tzz_

_Meow!!!!_

"Oh, 'Shanks, come here!"

But Ron didn't finish his sentence because a repetitive sound that seemed like a kind of whistle breached in the air.

Hermione and Ron stood up quickly and looked instinctively for their son.

"Matthew, you can't tie things to Crookshanks´s tail, sweetie! Merlin, how did he tie a Snitch in that Christmas ribbon? Ron!!" she said warningly. "You are terrible, really!" she said, looking at her laughing husband shaking her head, her hands firmly on her hips.

She tried to give Ron an angry look but couldn't. It was too funny to watch Crookshanks running scared from the noise the two Snitches tied to his tail were making. Pig, too, was flying around Christmas tree very agitated from the noise.

Ron shrugged his shoulders innocently, pretending to be oblivious to what was happening, but at the same time he winked at his three-year-old son Matthew, who was looking at his mother with puppy eyes

Hermione was always tempted to kiss the cheeks of her son when he looked at her like that, but he also needed to have some discipline. He was so adorable and so like Ron. But he would turn out spoiled if she and Ron would let him do everything he wanted.

Ron was now trying to catch Crookshanks who had started running in circles around the Christmas tree, which was beautifully decorated in Gryffindor colors, while trying to remove the ribbon off his tail. When the cat was free from the ribbon, he ran to hide under the coffee table.

Ron got closer to his wife, taking the golden snitch off of the ribbon with his wand.

"Christmas is also a magical time, and I was just showing Matt what we can do with a bit of magic for the Christmas tree. And since he loves everything about Quidditch and his favorite ball is the Snitch, I made one for him. Besides, you know how he loves to tease Crookshanks; I'm always trying to stop him because it's dangerous. Right, Matt?"

Ron ruffled Matthew's hair. The little boy was feeling ashamed because he had been caught misbehaving. He was looking down at the floor hiding from his parent's gaze, and nervously rolling the hem of his green sweater between his little fingers. A little Christmas bell was hanging out of the left pocket of his dark blue cotton pants.

Hermione got closer to her little son and kissed his cheek. Smoothing down his hair, she said, "Sweetie, you can hurt 'Shanks if you keep tying things to his tail, and he can be very angry with you because of that. Promise me you won't tie anything to his tail again."

Matthew looked at his dad for some support. Ron nodded to him, trying to keep a serious face, while he put back his wand inside his black jeans pocket. That promise would be difficult for Matthew to keep. He had Ron's blue eyes and red hair, Hermione's smile and cleverness, but he had a temper very like his uncles Fred and George. Mrs. Weasley had said to Hermione many times how the twins had acted out, so like Matthew was doing at this age.

"Pwomise, mummy. Sowy. I like the wibbon with the Snitch. Mummy, let the snitch stay, pease?"

Hermione smiled softly and hugged her son. He put his arms around his mother's neck, and kissed her cheek. Who could resist a little Ron Weasley?

_Just like his daddy. Ron is twenty-eight and still so much a big kid. Who else in this house would tie Snitches to a Christmas ribbon just to see his son have fun? Just my Ron. He is crazy about his son, and that is so sweet to see every day of my life._

"Okay, the Snitch stays, but on the Christmas tree."

"Ya, love you, Mummy!"

Hermione watched Matthew move away from her and get closer to Ron. He had that mischievous look he usually had when he got a big idea._ Oh no, what's he thinking of now?_

"Daddy, do you think Pig likes the Cwismas twee?"

Ron went down to his knees so he could be at the same level as his son. Arching an eyebrow, he said, "Yeah, I think he likes it. "

Matthew smiled and taking his dad's hand he asked, "Can we make a little twee house for Pig… in the Cwrismas twee?"

Ron stared at Hermione and they both burst out laughing.

"We will see that later, Matt. Now finish putting away those little Christmas balls in this box as they don't fit in tree, while Daddy helps Mummy put the others boxes away before we get dinner, okay?"

Matthew sat on floor and nodded at Ron. Before starting his task, he softly caressed Crookshank's head.

"Sorry, 'Shanks. I promise I won't hurt you again."

The old cat looked at Matthew, and once again laid his head on his front paws. He was too used to dealing with male Weasleys' to really be angry at any of them.

"Ron stop moving, unless you want to make it yourself."

"You are tickling me, woman!"

"Ron, how can I dress you in a sweater without pushing it to your waist? By the way, you asked that I dress you in it, remember?"

"This is the first sweater you've knitted for me so you have to dress me, and undress me later too," he said, pulling her close to him.

"Ron… Matt is here," she scolded.

"I know, love. The sweater is great, and I am glad you picked blue… No more maroon."

"Your mother is a very good knitting teacher, but she only had maroon at The Burrow, so I went to the shop and saw this… It reminded me of your eyes."

Ron grinned and kissed her lightly on the nose "And it reminds me how you always make wonderful things for me and Matt. I really like this sweater, love. It's great. You are the best knitter I know, just as you are in everything you do. If anything needs dedication and hard work, you excel at it."

Happiness spread through Hermione's body; it felt very good having Ron praise her. Even though she knew that he thought his mother was a better knitter, it didn't matter.

"But not elf hats," she chuckled, reminding him that not all her ventures were successful. A rush of fun at thinking how Ron would comment on one of their infamous rows during their time at Hogwarts filled her.

Ron snorted. "Yeah, I'm glad you can finally admit that, because the last time you were so angry with me for saying so. But they really did look like bladders-"

Hermione rolled her eyes and couldn't avoid twitching her lips to restrain a smile with his honesty. She touched Ron's sweater neckband to gave it a final touch up. Suddenly, he looked at her with a smirk, changing the subject. "This sweater doesn't count as my Christmas present; you gave it to me unwrapped. And you said my present would be something I would love and it would be a surprise. I have seen you knitting this sweater for weeks, so I know you have something else planned for my Christmas present, don't you?"

Hermione only smiled, and continued with her adjustments to his sweater.

The next morning, Ron, Hermione, and Matthew were enjoying their time opening presents.

Ron sat with sleepy eyes while Hermione snuggled in next to him, both wearing their pajamas, and watching a very excited Matthew on floor opening his Christmas gifts enthusiastically. He ripped off the colored wrapping paper of each of the gifts, throwing it all over the floor. Hermione cringed inwardly as each gift opened had a Quidditch theme. As much as she knew that Quidditch would be in his Weasley blood, she had hoped that it would be a few years before she lost her son to the rings in the garden. Scanning the gifts she was hard pressed to see anything educational, although she knew that Ron would disagree, saying that Quidditch was very educational.

The twins had given Matthew a miniature broom, a gift that made Ron very happy and Hermione a little worried. Harry and Ginny has bought Matthew a set of children's Quidditch balls all charmed to move a little slower than the real thing. Charlie had sent two gifts; a dragon teddy and yet another broom. Finally she saw a gift that had nothing to do with Quidditch, but very much to do with being a Weasley… A blue knitted jumper with a maroon M in the middle from Molly. The toys and gifts pilled up as the young Weasley continued to rip the paper and discover more surprises; a colorful plant from Uncle Neville, a magical book from Bill and Fleur: _Quidditch through the Ages_ _- Read Along With Ludo_, and a fluffy Bludger from Lavender and Seamus.

"Any gifts left for me to open?" Ron asked, hoping for a clue as to what his present was.

"Ron, if you are going to ask me again what your Christmas gift is, I won't tell you at all. Let me remind you that I told you I can't give you any clues, but you will love it. I promise, love."

Ron snuggled close to Hermione putting his arms around her waist, and whispering, "No, I gave up trying to know that because you will tell me, and will give it to me right now!"

Hermione stared at the intense blue eyes of her husband when he raised his head from her chest.

_When he looks at me like that, I can't hide anything from him. Be brave like a Gryffindor for a little longer, just a few hours left, resist for now…_

She put her arms around in his neck and said, "And who said I'm giving you the gift right now?"

Ron looked half disappointed, but he didn't lose his grin. "Don't you dare _not_ give me my Christmas gift today!"

Hermione kissed him, her lips lingering on his a little longer than necessary, lifting her hand to softly smooth his fringe, a spot she always loved to touched every time she could.

"Course I wouldn't dare. It's just that I will give it to you when we are alone. Later, after your family leaves, after our Christmas dinner."

Ron arched an eyebrow and asked, "Why can't they see it?"

_How do I make him drop the subject? Why is it so difficult keep a secret from a Weasley?_

"Don't worry, they can see it. I just want to give it to you alone. You should have patience; patience is a virtue, my love. By the way, where is that special present for Matthew you bought last week and hid from me?"

Ron dropped his arms from her slowly. "It's the orange package in front of the Christmas tree." There was a nervous hint of excitement in his voice.

Hermione went to the place Ron had pointed at._ Is it me or he is very anxious?_

Ron sat once more on the floor to help his son open more of his presents but she couldn't help feeling watched by him.

When Hermione opened the bag and saw what was inside a sudden surge of emotion swept over her, she was sure she would cry tears of happiness. Ron had bought a complete Chudley Cannons Quidditch kit for Matthew. She looked at the little clothes feeling a rush of pride for her husband.

_Oh this is so cute! Matthew will love it. And when I give Ron my gift… He will feel as happy as I'm feeling right at this moment._

Ron stood, looked intensely at Hermione, and asked, "Er…. Do you like it? Do you think it will fit him? The store has other sizes."

Hermione was beaming, and wearing the little gloves on her thumbs. "Oh Ron, it is lovely. He'll love it! "

She leaned forward and captured Ron lips briefly, but long enough for him to know and feel that it was a perfect gift. Ron kissed her back and then chuckled.

"Wow, Hermione, if you want, I can buy one for you--I think you would be so sexy wearing the shirt…."

Hermione pushed her fists against his chest playfully. "Yeah, I bet I would. Just wearing the shirt and let me guess… nothing else?"

Ron had a mischievous look. "Mione, we aren't alone now, don't tease."

Hermione winked at Ron, turning to dress Matthew in his new Quidditch gear. Matthew looked happily at the gloves he was wearing and ran to his daddy, jumping into his arms.

"Ya! Love it, Daddy. Want to play? Where is your broom?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other with a meaningful look; there was so much enthusiasm in their little boy. It was a joy to watch him.

_Crack _

"Ouch, Harry!_"_

_Crack_

Hermione looked at Ron in bewilderment at the Apparation sounds that were heard outside. It was much too early for it to be Ginny and Harry, but to their surprise it was them, and everyone else. The families were ready for the Weasley Christmas dinner.

Hermione rushed to the already prepared kitchen and busied herself with the turkey. She didn't want to look unorganized and their premature arrival was not something she had planned for.

Being Hermione, everything had been pre-planned. There was a set time for the vegetables, a time for the gravy, a time for the warming of the plates. The timing was crucial and all in place, but the early appearance of the family put to rest those plans and Hermione was now flustered. Ron entered the kitchen where Hermione stood starting to prepare Mrs. Weasley´s roast turkey recipe for lunch.

"Love, can you greet them, please? I'll be out in a few minutes, just finishing some things here."

As Ron left the kitchen, the house began to fill with the wonderful mix of aromas that filtered through the door. The air was filled with the warm and sweet smell of cinnamon, chocolate and the spices of the roast turkey recipe of Mrs.Weasley's that Hermione was using for dinner.

"Are you ready for when I open that door and all the chaos that'll come in?"

Hermione stopped cutting the potatoes and took away a Chocolate Frog that Matthew was taking from the kitchen table stealthily. "I'm always ready to have a lovely time with your family. I love the noise and the sweet confusion of seeing them all them together. I'm glad this year we can have everyone over, in our new bigger home."

Matthew didn't seem upset at having taken away his favourite sweet and quickly moved away from his mum to get closer to his dad. "Daddy, maybe Lily and Jane are coming! Come on!"

Ron took his son in his arms "I'm so pleased we are having the Christmas lunch here, love. And I can't wait to try that delicious turkey."

Hermione looked a bit surprised. "Ron I made this recipe last week…a trial run…for the cooking times. You already know how good it is, you said you loved it."

Ron chuckled "Yeah, I'm married to a woman who has to research even cooking times. How can I not love food that's made with so much dedication and perfection?"

Hermione pushed Ron playfully out the kitchen. "The door, Ron."

Ginny Potter was the first person walk into the house, after Ron opened the door, with an armload of presents.

She kissed her brother on the cheek and passed a lot of bags to his arms. "Where is my lovely nephew? Is Hermione in the kitchen?"

Matthew ran to his aunt and threw his arms around her legs enthusiastically.

Harry looked at Ron and laughed, moving out of the way for more entering family members. "Hey, mate, how are you? Need an extra couple of hands with those?"

Ron didn't have time to answer Harry's question because he saw himself surrounded by two little girls who hugged and kissed him. The bags dropped to the floor as he scooped the two of them up into his arms.

"Hello, Jane, Lily! Ouch, my neck," Ron said to his nieces.

"Hello everyone," Hermione said serenely, trying her best to look unfazed by their early arrival. "Oh Molly, I made lots of sweets, you didn't need to bring more. Thank you."

Mrs. Weasley gave the sweets box to her. "I know, I know, but they are Matthew's favorite chocolate cakes, I couldn't resist seeing him eat a piece."

Mr. Weasley entered The Den with Fred, his wife Angelina, George, and Alicia behind him.

"Hey Ron, what is that thing on the grass in backyard?" Mr. Weasley asked casually, but obviously excited about seeing a Muggle tool.

Hermione exchanged a look with Ron, trying not to chuckle.

_I knew Arthur would be fascinated with our lawnmower. Ron will have a lot of questions to answer about that. _

Ron took his dad over to the large window and explained what it was.

With Ron engaged in conversation, Fred got closer to Hermione, whispering and smirking. "I've been wondering, Hermione, since our last visit, why d'you buy a place with two floors and so many bedrooms? Wouldn't be because you and Ronniekins want to beat the Weasley record of eight kids?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "You're so observant Fred. I'm glad you think our home is a nice size. Maybe I should comment on how you and Angelina should think of buying one just like it for your record."

Fred's smirk disappeared, but his wife was laughing. "Hermione, I love it when you leave my husband speechless, really. Yeah, maybe we should move too. But for now two rooms are enough." she said, rubbing her belly.

Hermione noticed that Angelina's tummy was getting bigger each week, and wondered if there were possibly two in there and not the one they have told the family about. Hermione smiled at her sister-in-law and said, "Oh I had to learn my way. When Ron and I started dating, Fred and George always loved to make the most interesting comments about our relationship."

The two women made their way to the kitchen, joined soon by Alicia, who smiled at them. She was the quietest of the new Weasley women and Hermione found it an endearing quality. George had mellowed much more than Fred and it sure had a lot to do with Alicia. On joining them she turned and took a large box from her bag. "I didn't know if I should bring anything so I made an apple pie. I hope Matt likes it as much as Ginny's girls do, they're crazy for it."

Hermione took the box from Alicia. "Thanks, you are very kind. Look, why don't you all make yourselves comfortable in the living room while I finish preparing lunch?"

Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen with her daughter and shook her head. "No, no we will help you, right Angie, Ginny?"

A little while later Matthew entered the steaming kitchen, and walked directly to his grandmother. "Granny, look at me, I'm wearing your jumper."

Molly hoisted her grandson up to her lap. "Oh, you are so gorgeous, sweetie. The blue suits you so well." She managed to kiss his head, just before he wriggled back down off her knee. He then approached his cousins who were eyeing the apple pie Ginny was cutting to pieces to put on the table. She gently but firmly told them all they had to wait for the pie because it would spoil their appetite for lunch.

"The blue suits you well, too, Hermione," Molly said.

Hermione nodded to her mother-in-law, and moved to sit with her at the kitchen table.

"Thank you, Molly. When you gave me my first Weasley sweater, a blue one, it was one of the best gifts I ever had in my life… Especially because the sweater came during such a hard time in our lives."

The comment hit a nerve with Molly who suddenly glazed over with a sad, thoughtful expression. Hermione immediately regretted mentioning that particular time, but always found it difficult to avoid talking about the war as it such an important time in her and Ron's lives. But the mention of it brought back painful memories for Molly and the rest of the family as they had lost beloved relatives during that last battle against Voldemort, Percy being the most painful of their losses.

Alicia broke the awkward silence asking Hermione quietly, "Does Mrs. Weasley give a Weasley sweater to everyone in the family?"

Angelina and Ginny exchanged funny looks. Alicia hadn't been dating George for very long and obviously hadn't received a Weasley sweater yet.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at Hermione, and then she turned to Alicia. "Yes, Alicia, I do. Every Weasley gets a sweater made by myself, and sometimes I also knit for those whom I suspect will become a real Weasley one day."

The final comment made Hermione blush; she had received one before becoming a _real_ Weasley, as Molly had put it.

Mrs. Weasley continued with the preparation of the cider and carried on with her explanation. "Harry was an exception, of course, he got his first sweater very early on because he was Ron's best friend, and his parents were no longer with us and I always saw him like a son. But I think Hermione can tell you how she finally got her first sweater better than I could. Why don't I finish up cooking the turkey while you tell them the story, Hermione?"

Hermione sighed, "Yes, it's one of my most cherished memories. I have that sweater in my wardrobe, it's well worn and a bit tattered, but I can't stay away from it…"

**Winter 1997- Christmas Eve at Hermione's Parents' House**

It was a cold and rainy morning but Hermione woke earlier than usual. She would have liked to be able to sleep for longer, but the pain she felt against her ribs and left arm made the time spent in bed a torment.

The relief everybody felt about Voldemort´s death and about having his cronies arrested and locked in Azkaban was an amazing sensation. But the euphoria of the win was tinged with the pain of the many losses. So many people had died, and many others had suffered life-changing injuries.

The Weasley family had suffered, mostly with injures, but especially with one death, Percy. Bill and Ron had injuries forcing them into staying at St. Mungo's for over a week. Harry too had spent as much time as Hermione had in hospital, he had remained unconscious for some time. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took charge of Harry's recovery once he had been discharged home to The Burrow.

Hermione's loved ones had thankfully survived, virtually unscathed and untouched by the war, but she had suffered some bad injuries during the last battle. She had had to spend a whole month in St. Mungo's and had just returned home at the beginning of December. Ron visited Hermione everyday, both at St Mungo's and at home, doing everything for her that she couldn't do for herself. He had been so attentive, so loving; she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him.

Hermione was interrupted from her thoughts with a tip-tap on her bedroom window. It was Pig, Ron's owl. Opening the window, Pig flew in and landed on her knee, cooing and chirping happily. Hermione took hold of Pig's leg, and untied a little parchment. She then sat carefully on her bed and started reading it.

_Good morning Mione,_

_How are you feeling today?_

_I'm going to visit you this afternoon, as always, but this time I'm not coming alone. My mum insists on visiting you today because she wants to talk to your mum about you having lunch here with us tomorrow._

_By the way, I'm bringing your present so you can use it tomorrow._

_Can't wait to see you and kiss you._

_Love,_

_Your Ron _

Hermione thoughts drifted to Ron's kisses and she felt herself blush. Her Ron had to be the best kisser of the Wizarding World. She didn't have any doubt about that; he was so sweet and passionate, gentle and loving. She could not have imagined how great it could be to be his girlfriend. His family was always amazing with her. She had even learned to deal with the teasing of his siblings about their relationship.

Coming to her senses, Hermione stood up and went out of the bedroom looking for her mum. She had to tell her that Mrs. Weasley was coming that afternoon along with Ron.

"Mrs. Granger these cookies are delicious. I'll have to have the recipe, the boys will love them."

"Of course, and please, call me Helen."

Hermione and Ron were drinking their tea quietly listening to their respective mothers chat about recipes and Christmas preparations. Ron was slowly moving closer to Hermione, his hand moving stealthily around her hips to her waist. Hermione kept whispering for Ron to stop, but to no avail. Hermione intertwined her fingers with Ron's, and whispered in his ear, "Mum always likes show her artwork to guests. When they go out to the library, you can kiss me."

Ron grinned excitedly at her and squeezed her hand.

"Hermione, I'm so glad you are doing much better these days. I am sure your mum would agree that Ron has a lot to do with this," Molly said smiling. Mrs. Granger nodded, and smiled in agreement. "I know both of you would like to spend some time together this Christmas, so I would like to invite you to have Christmas lunch with us tomorrow."

Hermione looked at her mum, her eyes filled with hope. Mrs. Granger nodded softly. "I think your dad will agree with me that an afternoon out of the house would make you feel better, especially if you're close to Ron."

Hermione blushed, and Ron smiled awkwardly at Mrs. Granger.

Mrs. Weasley opened a bag that she had kept in her lap, and handed Hermione a colorfully wrapped package. "Hermione, this is my Christmas gift to you. I'm giving it to you now so you can wear it tomorrow… if you like."

Hermione took the package feeling a rush of excitement. _Is this what I think it is? After all these years?_

She opened the package with trembling fingers and gasped. It was a blue sweater, and without a doubt it was knitted by Mrs. Weasley. It had an H in the front and a little owl next to the letter. Hermione was so happy. Ron looked at her and grinned. He seemed as excited as she was.

Hermione stood and hugged Mrs. Weasley. They were both crying and grinning. Watching them was a very confused Mrs. Granger, to whom the meaning of Weasley Jumper was lost.

Mrs. Weasley softly cleaned Hermione´s tears with her thumb and said, "I'm sure you have wondered why hadn't I made one for you, especially as I have made Harry seven of them."

Hermione smiled awkwardly and shook her head. "No, Mrs. Weasley, you don't have to explain anything, really."

Mrs. Weasley looked at Mrs. Granger, exchanging a wise look and turned back to Hermione. "There are two reasons I never gave you a sweater," she started. "One reason was because I do not give them to every girl my boys date. I am sure you realize how many girls have come through our doors, what with six boys, especially Bill and Charlie. I couldn't possibly knit that many jumpers, so I wait. I wait until that special girl comes through our door, and I can see that it's meant to be."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the compliment. She felt an enormous relief and happiness to know that Mrs. Weasley saw a future for her and Ron.

"The other reason is… I never could see you as a daughter in the way I've always seen Harry as a son. Your parents are alive and healthy, thank Merlin. You have your own family, something Harry never had," she paused, obviously looking for the right words. "Hermione, I have always known… hoped… always seen you as… well… you have been more than my son's best friend, your relationship has always been special. Even when you and he were… oblivious to it, I could see the underlying affection between the two of you. You reminded me so much of Arthur and myself. I had always hoped that it would happen… and it finally has. I only hope my explanation makes sense to you."

Hermione took hold of Mrs. Weasley hands and smiled. "It makes perfect sense. Thank you for everything. And thank you for the lovely gift."

Mrs. Weasley kissed Hermione´s cheek, "You are the gift, to my son, and to everyone who has had the pleasure of meeting you. I'm glad to have you in my family, sweetie."

Ron approached Hermione and put his arm around her shoulders. It was the first time since the last battle that she felt relaxed.

The older women went to the kitchen with the dishes and leftover cookies.

Ron held Hermione softly, kissing her hair. "My mum is the best. She kept this all a secret… about the sweater and stuff… all this time. I'm so glad she gave you one."

Hermione kissed him lightly on his cheek and said, "Your mum is very wise. How does she know so much? How does she know about my love for owls, about us, about everything?"

Ron chuckled. "Maybe she's a Legilimens?"

"Ron!" she gasped in mock horror. "That's your mother you're talking about."

Ron laughed, and started caressing her cheek with his thumb. "So… we are alone now… that kiss you promised?"

Hermione grabbed his hand, smiling. "Outside, they'll be back in soon. My mum has more art in here. That kiss will cost you though," she teased. "The Christmas gift you told me about in your letter?"

Ron blushed. "I forgot it… left it on my bed at home, I'm so sorry."

Hermione smirked. "That's okay, you can kiss me tomorrow, then."

Ron looked panicked. "You wouldn't."

**Winter 2008 – The Den's Kitchen**

"So did you kiss him or play hard to get?" asked Ginny curiously

Hermione said in matter of fact, "I played hard to get of course, after all, he did forget my gift. But it didn't last long… the hard-to-get thing… because your brother's kisses are something I couldn't resist for _too_ long."

Ginny cringed. Angelina laughed and smiled knowingly, Alicia blushed, then they all laughed. Their laughter was cut short by the beeping of the kitchen timer announcing the turkey was ready.

The women set to work on the table and the food. Alicia caught Hermione's eye and asked shyly. "Hermione, I'm curious about one thing."

Hermione looked inquisitively at her. "Ask whatever you want. Don't be shy with me, we are friends… almost family, I'm sure."

"What did Ron give you that Christmas?"

Hermione raised her right hand up to Alicia's eyes level. A silver, delicate bracelet adorned with a very little round pendant hung from her wrist. "It's my favorite bracelet; I have never stopped wearing it since that day. See, it has an R in one side and an H on the other."

Alicia's eyes widened, "Hermione it's beautiful. You are a very lucky woman."

Hermione winked at her. "We are all lucky. Every woman that has a Weasley man in her life. Come on… let's call in the family, I'm very curious to know what you all think of my turkey."

_And I can't wait for tonight, to give my Christmas gift to my very special Weasley man._


	2. Chapter 2

**Winter 2008 – The Christmas dinner **

As the afternoon turned into early evening the weather got decidedly colder in Ottery St. Catchpole.

Gone was the wind from earlier, replaced with swirling snow showers. Little snowflakes danced around the trees that surrounded The Den, drifting towards the windows and resting on the ground, changing the earthy greens and browns into a beautiful carpet of white. The transformation was stunning and very festive.

The children took the foggy, steamy windows as a clean canvas to draw upon, creating little stick people flying on broomsticks whizzing around the wintry scene. Pig, happily perched on the hand of Lilly, ate the crumbs from the tasty home-baked apple pie brought by Alicia. The little bird was quick to complain if Lilly's attention wavered, tugging at her flame-red pigtails every time he wanted more.

Ginny had joined Hermione in the dining room and helped her sister-in-law put the dinner plates on the table, laying the settings for their Christmas dinner.

Ron looked at the turkey and winked at Hermione, stroking his stomach. He felt a swell of pride bubble up inside him as he watched Hermione fastidiously place each knife and fork just so along the elongated family table. She really had pulled out all the stops to become a worthy hostess and he marveled at her ability to, for the first time, prepare one enormous dinner for so many people.

Hermione smiled in gratitude at her husband while she began to situate Matthew in his chair. Harry and Ginny followed suit and sat their girls next to their cousin.

Soon the kitchen became a hive of activity. Mrs. Weasley started to prepare the children's plates while Mr. Weasley opened several bottles of wine, flicking his wand elaborately in the air causing the corks to pop from their bottles and jump erratically around the room. The young Weasleys and Potters were delighted, laughing and cheering as their grandfather inadvertently entertained them. Crookshanks, however, did not enjoy the entertainment, as one of the rogue corks flew across the room and smacked him on the nose, causing him to leap off his comfy cushion and fly up the stairs for cover.

Ron and Harry burst out laughing at this while Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes and Mr. Weasley pretended that he hadn't noticed anything.

Fred sat close to Angelina and George to Alicia, who was feeling less shy around her future family.

Ron sat close to his wife and noticed how pale she was looking. He knew Hermione had been a bit stressed during the last few days trying to get everything right for their first Christmas with family at their new home but she also seemed a little bit… nervous_. More than a little bit, _he thought, frowning

He made a mental note to remind her to not bring so much work home from Hogwarts.

The heat from the open fireplace licked around the house, melting away any cold that leaked in. The comfortable warmth mixed with the lingering aroma of the dinner, accompanied by the chinking and clattering of cutlery made the afternoon feel nothing short of charming. As the children's laughter echoed throughout the house, Christmas truly had arrived at the Weasleys' home.

"That was delicious, Hermione. My little Weasley has enjoyed it too, I think. He's kicking me with much more enthusiasm than usual. Well done," Angelina said as she placed her knife and folk down on her empty plate.

Hermione put one more spoon-full of dinner into Matthew's mouth. "Thanks, Angelina. You know I'll always be grateful to Molly for the time she spent teaching me many of her exquisite recipes."

Molly was serving herself another helping of Yorkshire Pudding. She looked up and smiled affectionately. "Oh, no problem, sweetie. Anytime you need more tips, tell me. And the same for you, Angelina."

Angelina stroked her tummy happily. Fred kissed her cheek and put his chin on his her shoulder, looking at her through tired eyes.

Ron chuckled when George started pretending to imitate his twin, making his nieces and nephew laugh.

Fred soon snapped out of his daydream when he felt a rouge foot rub up against his calf. It was Ginny, touching her brother jokingly. She loved nothing more than an opportunity to wind her brothers up, the way they so often had done to her in their younger years. Harry always found this amusing and chuckled happily while passing a wine bottle to Ron.

"Fred hasn't been sleeping enough; he's almost falling to his plate. Been eating too much… fruit Fred?" Harry quipped, smiling cheekily at Fred and winking.

Fred scowled to his brother-in-law, keeping his head at Angelina's shoulder. "I swear I don't want hear about that bloody fruit," he grumbled.

Angelina poked his arm playfully. "Fred, language. And if I remember rightly, you didn't complain much about getting the fruit!"

Fred winked at his wife, smiled lazily, rested his head back on her shoulder and closed his eyes as if to fall asleep. George, who loved any opening to catch his twin, threw a cork at Fred's head

"Ouch!" Fred cried in mock pain. "Alicia, watch your boyfriend, please."

Alicia giggled shyly then playfully grabbed George's hand above the table. George quickly turned the tables on his girlfriend, moving swiftly and gently twisting her hand so he could kiss it gently.

Mr. Weasley smiled wisely at his wife. "Ah, chocolate pudding fruit… Brings back memories, Molly," he said. "Fred, you are a Weasley, you'll have to find more of that fruit one day."

Ron remembered when he had Apparated hundreds of miles to get that infamous fruit Fred was talking about for Hermione during her pregnancy. 'The Black Sapote', the fruit was known as, or as it was more commonly called 'The Chocolate Pudding Fruit' because of it's taste and since it was used often to make ice creams. His father had told him that the fruit had magic powers and every unborn Weasley child made their mothers crave it. Ron also remembered how much fun he and Hermione had due to the fruit's magical effects. He made another mental note for invoke those thoughts later, when he would be alone with his wife.

After dishes were cleaned and the gifts unwrapped, Ron, Hermione, and their guests were sitting in the living room talking while the children were playing with their new gifts. Fred was helping Matthew figure out how to use the Quidditch charmed balls. The little boy was beaming, playing with each gift he got from his family. Alicia sat on couch with Lilly and Jane, showing them how to plait their dolls' hair.

Harry challenged Ron to a game of chess. "On that fabulous table of yours, mate," he smiled.

Ron grinned, puffing out his chest regally. "Well, I am the Weasley Chess King," he said, in a very posh voice, "so I do need a fabulous table like that…" He took hold of Hermione's hand, pulling her gently to his side. "And as the Weasley King, I have to have the best Queen too. Oh, and the best broom! The broom I took care of last year. And the Queen--I have to take care of her everyday."

Hermione rolled her eyes, showing a genuine smile before giving him a peck on his lips.

Harry cringed. "Please, guys, we have children here watching."

Hermione poked Harry's chest playfully with her elbow, he in turn looked for his wife seeking her support, but she just laughed and continued to pour her father's coffee.

Ron went to the kitchen having picked up a piece of cake that Matthew had dropped on the floor before Crookshanks could decide to eat it. Hermione followed close behind and pulled a bottle of cold water from the refrigerator.

Ron looked over suspiciously and asked, "Are you feeling all right, love? You didn't eat much at dinner and you're looking a little pale."

Hermione smiled shyly. "No, I'm fine, I think all that preparation, you know, cooking and baking so much food, I just lost my appetite."

Ron nodded, although how anyone could lose their appetite was beyond his comprehension. He didn't want to argue the point on such a full stomach, however. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead in an understanding way.

_Women_, he thought. _I just don't think I'll ever understand them._

"Checkmate."

"What! Not again, little bro! It's not fair!" Fred cried in mock despair.

Ron had now lost count of how many games he had won that evening against his brothers, who were taking turns with Harry in playing against Ron. Little did Ron know that the three of them had a side bet to see who the first one would be to win against him and with Fred losing again both Harry and George were again in the running to win the bet.

Fred put the chess pieces on the right places again. "One more game, then I'll give up. You haven't had this much luck at chess since the day you proposed to Hermione. Although your luck did run out that day, didn't it?"

"Yeah, poor ickle Roniekins," George said, an amused look crossing his face. "After such a big moment, having to spend the rest of the night in St. Mungo's... Your luck certainly did run out that day," he laughed.

Ron nodded, laughing along with his brothers. "Yeah, but I couldn't complain, really. My animal magnetism works better on Hermione when I'm sick, so she didn't get _too_ angry with me after that accident."

Hermione moved closer to her husband. "Of course I wouldn't get angry with you, it wasn't your fault. It was just one of those unfortunate things; nobody could have foreseen it."

Harry arched an eyebrow, "What happened exactly? I never did ask you. Ginny and I were in Greece at the time and we didn't get all the gory details about that particular adventure of yours. Only the news that I was needed to be the best man at your wedding."

Ron chuckled. "Well, it was me, Ron Weasley, trying to be romantic, but that slippery spiderfish spoiled my plans," he blushed. "Well, the hospital is just the place for a newly engaged couple to spend the night," he laughed. "Thankfully, that night hasn't reflected on the rest of our married life…"

**Autumn of 2000- _The Burrow_**

The elements were in a playful mood that night. Although it was still warm for the time of year, with a bright full moon in the sky, there was also a light breeze.

The playful breeze blew gently through the branches of the old oak tree that stood proudly in the garden of The Burrow, tickling it branches and the first of the autumn leaves, pulling them from their comfortable twigs. Each leaf reluctantly gave in and cascaded gently from its home to the pond below, staining the crystal moonlit surface of the water with their shades of brown, gold, and red. The night was quiet and only the rustling of leaves and the distant sound of crickets echoed in the air, a soft, peaceful symphony from nature to accompany Ron through his restless night.

The heat rising through the house on that warm evening circulated in his room, the attic, so in his wakeful state Ron decided that he would sit outside. His mind was buzzing with the plans he was making for the future and for his and Hermionés life.

Ron sat on the spot where three summers ago he had told Hermione the nature of his feelings for her. He smiled, remembering how he noticed that step was very small for both of them to be sitting on and how he could feel Hermione's body heat so close to his skin. The memory of their first kiss made him shake his head in disbelief of his own stupid error. He could have avoided so much wasted time and trouble if he had only been braver and more honest with Hermione back in their sixth year instead of being such a coward and a total git.

But, Ron knew that although it had taken him longer than he had hoped to tell her, it was worth the wait. He never had felt so happy and hopeful about the future, their future.

The wizarding world would take a while to recover from the many losses suffered during the last battle against Voldemort, but the sensation of knowing Harry and Hermione, two people that although they are not blood relatives were as close as his real siblings were to him, were alive and safe, gave him enough strength to face anything. Only the memory of his brother, Percy, tinged that feeling of freedom and made him feel sad. He paid a high price for his choices, but he was a Weasley after all, he was his brother and his loss would be always leave a hole in Weasley family.

His reverie was broken when someone opened the door behind him. It was his father, rubbing his eyes and sipping a glass of milk.

"Can't sleep either son?" he asked sleepily.

Ron leaned against the door, nodding. "Yeah, a lot on my mind."

Mr. Weasley sat beside Ron, and sipped his milk before smiling. He took his glasses off, examining them and as he did so said knowingly, "I bet it's a bushy haired, beautiful girl." He finished speaking and took the corner of his nightshirt and cleaned the lenses of his glasses.

Ron blushed. Was he that transparent?

"I was thinking about stuff, I mean… We've dated for three years… and… well… I think it is time for…. you know… I mean… we're renting a flat and stuff and we have some money saved… and well… I want propose her, dad."

He gulped, looking at his father by the corner of the eye.

Mr. Weasley put on his now clean glasses and looked at his son proudly. He placed one hand on Ron's shoulder, and smiled. "That's great news, son. Wonderful news."

Ron looked up to his father and smiled nervously.

"It seems like only yesterday when Hermione came here for the first time, then spent her first summer here. She has always been a special friend to us. Both of you always reminded me of your mother and I." Mr. Weasley smiled at his son. "It took you long enough to get up the mind to tell her, didn't it," he chuckled. "Good thing your brother got married, or you might still be hiding your feelings."

Ron passed one hand through his shaggy hair. "There's just one little problem though. The ring." Ron turned and looked out into the moonlit night and sighed. "I would like to buy a ring worthy of her, but rings are so expensive and I think if I waited until I could afford a decent ring we would get married with gray hair. I'm still only a reserve keeper; I don't know when I'll have the chance to become the main keeper of Cannons, and earn enough to buy one."

Mr. Weasley looked at his son again, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Ron," he said seriously, "although we have never been that affluent and we have always had… problems with money, we've always gotten through, and no one has ever gone without. Weasleys' find solutions, and I think I have the perfect solution for you."

Ron looked at his father with a mix of emotions rushing through his mind. Solutions usually meant second hand, homemade or worse… old and haggard, but there was something in his father's voice that had him hopeful that this time a solution may be better than he expected.

"Your mother and I have talked about the possibility of you being the next son to get married."

Ron felt a sense of hope surge through him that made him grin, "Really, dad?" But no sooner had the grin appeared and a happy surge spread through him, it had disappeared. "Dad, I'm a grown man, I don't want you and mum making more big sacrifices for me. It's about time I began to sort myself and my own problems out."

Mr. Weasley stood and opened the door. "What your mother and I decided isn't a sacrifice, it's a gift, for you and Hermione. Stay here, I'll be back in a minute."

When Ron saw what his father had for him, he felt blessed. His family may not be rich or affluent, but the wealth they had was measured in love and generosity. Suddenly that happy surge returned and he felt blessed to be part of such a wonderful family.

"Ron, my feet are wet, where are we?"

"Just one second, love. Three more steps. Okay, now you can open your eyes."

Ron removed the blindfold from her eyes. A small gasp escaped her lips when she saw the place Ron had brought her. She turned and smiled excitedly as he held her softly, kissing her hair. They were at her favorite Muggle beach and almost at the spot where she loved to spend her time: one big rock, in shape of a big circle where one person could sit or lay down. She had spent many happy hours on the rock, both on her own and with Ron. She liked to read while sitting on the rock, obviously, feeling the sea breeze and smelling the air. Sometimes she would sit with Ron and just watch the fabulous sea view… when he wasn't spending his time snogging her.

The beach was empty that night, but the sky was sparkling and glistening with stars and the scent of the salty sea was just inviting them to stroll along the shore.

Ron held her hands in his. "Hermione, there is something I would like to talk to you about…and …umm… here seemed to be…well… bringing you here… I thought…here would be the perfect place," he struggled to say the words. His mouth was dry and his hands were shaking.

Hermione nodded but was worried, Ron seemed really… odd. "Ron, is everything all right?"

Ron caressed her cheek. "Yeah, yeah," he said breathlessly. "No worries. I just… well... I want to ask you something," he swallowed hard trying to quell the nerves. "…but, you know I'm not brilliant with words. I have thought about how to say this to you but each time it sounded... wrong, odd even. So maybe it's better if I just say it straight out."

Hermione put her arms around his neck. "Ron, you can say anything you want, however you want. We've known each other long enough to not have these awkward moments between us, don't you think?"

Ron massaged her arms softly. "Yeah, you're right. Tell me, we've been together for three years now and we known each other about nine or ten, right?"

Hermione looked straight to his eyes. "Precisely ten years, one month and ten days. Ron, are you trying to…"

Ron put his fingers to her lips. "Hermione, let me finish," he smiled nervously. "What I want say is…. I love you. Always have. Always will. You know who I am, what I have to offer to you and that I want to share my future with you. So… Miss Hermione Granger… Will you marry me?"

Hermione eyes brimmed with tears of joy as she nodded fervently and threw her arms around him, holding him tight. Ron grinned against her hair, feeling very relieved. It was done. He had proposed to the most beautiful, clever, and lovely woman he ever met in his life, the woman he'd loved for so long, and she had accepted.

Ron reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the small velvet box his father had given him, and gave it to Hermione.

She gasped when she saw the silver ring, gleaming in it's velvet box, two ruby stones shaped like small flowers.

Ron took the ring and slipped it carefully on her finger. It was a perfect fit.

Hermione smiled enthusiastically. "Ron, it's gorgeous, I love it," she said, holding her hand out in front of her and watching as the moonlight caught the stones' surface and shone like one of the stars from the sky above them. "You shouldn't have spent so much money though, I would have been happy with no ring at all; I only needed to hear you say the words and know that I'll have you in my life."

Ron smiled. "I have a confession about the ring, you'll be surprised to know who was the last owner. My father inherited it and other precious stuff from my Aunt Muriel when she passed away last year. My parents decided this absolutely gorgeous ring would belong to the next son to get married. I told to my father I would need to buy one for you, and he gave it to me--_for your perfect fiancée_--his exact words."

Hermione kissed Ron lightly. "And it will be a honor to wear it, a piece of Weasley history. And to be from Aunt Muriel; she was so lovely to me when I met her at Bill's wedding."

Ron laughed. "Yeah, she was always very nice to me, too. Do you remember when she thought you were Harry's girl? It was funny to watch Ginny; she was infuriated and poor Harry, trying to explain to her that she had the wrong idea."

Hermione caressed his cheek. "Your aunt was very wise, she felt the love between Harry and Ginny and as a Weasley, she loved to tease--that must be where the twins got it from," Hermione laughed, before shivering. "By the way, we have our feet inside water and I'm freezing."

Ron took her in his arms. "Oh, I am sorry, Miss Almost a Weasley."

Hermione giggled but when Ron put his feet on the dry sand he gasped, almost dropping her.

"Ouch, my foot!!"

Hermione looked at his foot and panicked. "Oh, no, it can't be…. Ron, I think you were bitten by a spiderfish."

Ron looked frighten. "A _spider_ what?!"

**Winter 2008 – _The Den's living room_**

"And then we spent the rest of the night at St. Mungo's, warming Ron's foot. It's the only way the for the venom of the spiderfish to be removed."

Ron, who was sitting with one arm around Hermione's shoulder, put one lock of her hair behind her ear. "And you are brilliant at warming hurt feet."

Hermione rolled her eyes and everyone laughed of his statement.

Hermione was always brilliant to Ron indeed, whether doing complex research on dark magic potion effects or chopping vegetables in order to prepare a soup, and he did love her perfection through and through.

After everyone had left, Ron and Hermione took Matthew, who was now sleeping, to bed.

Hermione dressed Matthew in his pajamas very carefully, while Ron put his favorite teddy bear close to him and kissed his forehead. Hermione wrapped him up in the sheets and blankets with the little snitches that matched the little owls on the bedroom walls, kissed his cheek and closed the door softly behind her as she left.

Ron was waiting for her in their room. Hermione approached him quietly.

"Poor thing, today was a very busy day for him. He loves playing with the girls and seeing the pranks the twins pull."

Ron smiled before putting his arms around Hermione's waist. "Are you sure you are all right? You still look a little pale, love."

Hermione smiled. "Don't worry, it's normal. I'm feeling all right, really."

Ron looked straight into her eyes. "You never miss breakfast and you did this morning, and yesterday--now that I think of it.. You haven't eaten very much at all. The last time you didn't want to eat was when you were…"

He stopped, looking at Hermione who was glowing and smiling happily, a twinkle in her eye.

"Pregnant? Another baby? My Christmas gift? Our second baby? Hermione, I'm right, aren't I?"

Hermione couldn't be happier with Ron's reaction, and nodded enthusiastically.

Ron leaned and kissed her deeply. She held him by waist. "I had to resist telling you because I wanted it to be a surprise."

Ron kissed her hair. "That is the best present I have ever had for Christmas. When will the baby be born?"

Hermione was beaming at finally being able to tell Ron about her pregnancy. "The middle of June. A summer baby. The perfect time; Matt will be almost four."

Ron took her hand and led her to their bed. "Now I understand the mystery over your gift to me, and why I had to wait."

Hermione smirked. "'Course you had to wait, you had to be the first to know and I wanted to get your reaction just for myself. I don't think I can hide this any longer though, it has been hard, your mother is so wise with her suspicions, plus my clothes are starting to feel a little tight."

Ron grinned. "I hope this time we have a girl."

Hermione smiled. "Really? I thought you would like to get a Quidditch team of boys."

Ron pushed softly against Hermione so that she would sit on their bed, and started stroking her belly, lifting her blouse and kissing it.

"I would like more boys, but a little bookworm like you would be wonderful. And who says _she_ couldn't play Quidditch?" Ron winked. "Now, Mrs. Weasley, it's time for _your_ Christmas gift."

Hermione looked surprised. "But you already gave me one. I've told you before, you don't need spend much money on me, I don't need gifts, just you, Matt…" she paused and placed her hand on her tummy, "…and the baby."

Ron arched an eyebrow playfully. "I know that, but after you see what I have for you, you'll thank me eternally."

_To be continued….._

A/N: In case you're wondering, a spiderfish is what a jellyfish is known as in Portugal. Thanks to our wonderful beta, and thanks for reading our story! Reviews are appreciated. :)


	3. Chapter 3

_/N **spidergirl** and **gilly**: Sorry about the long delay between chapters but real life have been demanding to both of us. We hope the wait was worth it and let us know what you think, please. There's just one more chapter left in this little Ron and Hermione tale._

_Special thanks to our wonderful beta **rubraaura**, for her amazing beta work. Without her, we couldn't make it! _

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. You have made our days. : )_

_A/N **spidergirl**: This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend **risiepookie**, who is going through a tough time right now, and has been an amazing friend to me. And also to my good friend **queenb23, **who is always so supportive about my writing and my decisions in my real life. She needs to get an extra hugs package from all her friends right now ._

_Hope this chapter can cheer you up, darlings._

_Both of you deserve to get the best that world can give to you. : )_

**Winter 2008: Boxing Day Morning**

"Mmm, you smell good, love," Ron said sleepily, turning over in his and Hermione's bed, kissing her shoulder. "Let me see, cinnamon shampoo," he said, trailing more kisses up her neck. "Mm, and strawberry body lotion," he growled hungrily, kissing her cheek. "And…" he trailed off, kissing her mouth softly.

"Oh, Ron, stop it. You're tickling me," Hermione giggled, swatting his arm playfully as she pushed him off. "Look at the time, sweetheart. It's time for Matt to wake up. We need to get up and dressed. I would love nothing more than to lie here with you all morning but…"

Ron snuggled Hermione's body to his, pulling the sheet up, covering them.

"I know, I know," he said disappointedly. "But I'll only get up from this bed if you give me a proper kiss. It's up to you, Mrs. Weasley," he teased, giving his lopsided smile that was always her undoing.

Hermione laughed. "Another one? The last one wasn't good enough for you? You're insatiable, Mr. Weasley."

Ron kissed her nose. "And you love it. You still have to thank me for your extraChristmas gift, remember?"

Hermione snorted. "You mean _your _extra Christmas gift. It's only good for one thing," she smiled playfully. "Your stomach."

Ron pulled a childish, sulking face, but still managed a smile. "That's not fair!" he said playfully. "I bought that culinary planner thinking it would help with your busy lifestyle, planning for work and Matthew's stuff and now, with another baby coming, you have to admit that your husband was a genius getting you such a perfect gift."

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "A genius? I would say after all these years your Divination classes have still not paid off. It was as if you guessed the family would be getting bigger or I dare say you want me craving Black Sapote again. Tell me though, why pick up a planner with a picture of that fruit on the cover?"

Ron smirked. "I remembered how much we loved... _eating_ that fruit."

Hermione playfully poked at her husband's ribs. "You don't fool me, Ron. You're more interested in its effects than eating it."

They both laughed and Hermione gave Ron a quick peck on the lips before getting up from the bed. She opened the wardrobe and stepped back, mentally debating on what she should wear. She noticed a yellow dress she had kept from her first pregnancy. She smiled, caressing the soft fabric of the dress her mind drifting to the day she last wore it. Suddenly she felt her husband's hands snake around her waist as he gently rested his head on her shoulder.

"You were wearing this the day Matt was born, remember? When I left for Canada."

Hermione nodded and instinctively touched her belly. "It was one of the happiest days of my life. Oh, Ron, I'm so happy we are expecting another baby."

Ron turned her around and caressed her cheek. "Me too. Do you know, I didn't know what I should do first when I came in your room at St Mungo's: kiss my wife or take my baby son in my arms."

Hermione looked at him with a special glow. "Your look that day was one of the things I never will forget. It was worthy of all our waiting, of all those rough treatments in St Mungo's after the last battle."

Ron kissed the back of her hand. "Have I mentioned I wouldn't change a thing about our life, past and present?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, you have and you know I wouldn't either, especially that cherished memory that one Sunday afternoon…"

**22 October 2005 - Hogsmeade**

"Oh, you are very active this morning, little one. You're planned for tomorrow, just be patient for a few more hours, then we can see each other," Hermione said, rubbing her tummy affectionately.

She was sitting outside the restaurant in Hogsmeade where she and Ginny had arranged to meet for lunch together.

Ron was in Canada with the Chudley Cannons playing against one of the best Canadian Quidditch teams, the Moose Jaw Meteorites, for the International Quidditch Cup.

Hermione was relieved when the healer had told her that their baby would be born on Sunday, the day Ron would arrive back in England. Even though after years of dealing with Ron's pre-match nerves, and finding different ways of combating them, he still managed to turn into a quivering wreak before each match. The thought of being in labor and her husband playing a match was enough to put Hermione on edge, but everyone was relieved that the birth was not until after this big game.

She saw Ginny approaching, smiling and carrying lots of expensive looking shopping bags. Her sister-in-law kissed her cheek and rubbed her belly softly. "So how is my nephew? Being patient or acting like his dad?"

Hermione chuckled, her hand still rubbing her belly. "Just like his dad. I have to say though, today he seems much more impatient."

Ginny winked and called the waitress. "I'm thirsty. What do want to drink?" she asked Hermione, looking around and paying no attention to her friend. "I know, I know," she chuckled. "You're only drinking water."

Hermione answered with a little scream. "Ginny, water!"

Ginny turned around to her sister-in-law. "I know, you don't need to say it like you're shocked. I remembered. Hermione?"

Hermione was biting her lip. "Not water to drink! Water in my chair, Ginny. I think the baby's coming now!"

Meanwhile, in Quebec, Canada...

The Quidditch stadium was loud and overcrowded. Cheerleaders for both teams waved their colored pompons vigorously, singing and dancing to entertain the overexcited crowds.

Ron was having an excellent game. He had saved several goals and the Cannons were winning 120-20. His hair was ruffled and sweaty and although his face showed signs of exhaustion, his tall, broad shouldered figure was straight, focused on where the Quaffle was going through the skies.

Suddenly, a little owl hooted above Ron´s head trying to take his attention.

"Pig, what are you doing here? I can't read your message right now, I'm in the middle of a game!" he shouted over the crowd's cheering. "Go over there, next to that hoop, you'll get yourself killed here."

But a rush of curiosity ran into Ron´s veins as Pig flew away. Then he thought about Hermione. The baby! "Pig, come here!" he shouted.

Ron didn't notice that the Quaffle was running his way and he only just managed to stretch out far enough for his fingertips to divert it from the goal before his broom made a whole loop sending him to the ground. The crowd waved enthusiastically for his defense and also for Seeker Michael Stipe who caught the Snitch, winning the game.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron murmured against the ground, spitting mud from his mouth. "I'm glad I wasn't any higher, Mike. I own you one, mate."

Ron's entire body was sore but he felt proud of his performance. Hermione had always been right about his Quidditch skills. He never needed to get the Felix Potion for get success. It was always a question of controlling his nerves.

Thinking about his nerves, he looked for Pig. But a crowd invaded his personal space.

Everyone from his team was celebrating and singing:

_He never leaves a single ring_

_He didn't let the Quaffle in_

_Weasley is our king_

_Our history has a new chapter _

_That's why Cannons all sing_

_The cup is going to our shelf_

_Weasley is our king_

Ron´s teammates were singing badly but with heart, celebrating their victory at the Quidditch International Cup. Ron took the parchment from Pig's leg (a hard task because Pig was very excited due to all the noise around them) and grinned when he read what Ginny wrote about his baby boy being born eight hours before.

Even as he was in middle of the pitch surrounded by hugs and pats for each goal he'd saved, Ron didn't care, just nodding to each mate that congratulated him.

What really mattered to him at this moment was that Hermione and their son were all right.

He cheered and congratulated along with his teammates a moment longer before running over the pitch to take a shower.

And then he Apparated home as quickly as he could.

Hermione was feeling tired but very happy. She held her and Ron's son in her arms.

_Our baby boy, _she thought.

She had felt something completely inexplicable when she first felt the baby growing inside her. And then when he was born and she experienced his smell and felt how soft his skin was for the first time, she felt a myriad of emotions that couldn't be explained or described in any of her books, something that could only be felt.

He was born twelve hours ago, and it was like their connection always had existed, only waiting for the right moment that he could appear in her and Ron's life.

Ron would be there soon and she couldn't help feeling very excited for see his reaction.

Just then Ron entered her room with an orchid bouquet after a quick knock at the door.

_My favorites,_ she sighednoticing the flowers_. He is amazing._

"Hi, love. I came as soon as I could," he said, leaning down to the baby and touching his little hands with his fingers. "Hi, kid," he whispered softly. Then he turned to his wife, his eyes brimming with tears of joy. "Mione, he is… perfect. He has my hair and your nose!"

Hermione smiled. Ron kissed her with a touch and a reverence like she was a goddess.

She felt a rush of pride that made her tremble inside. "Do you want to hold him?"

Ron beamed and awkwardly took the baby in his arms. "He will be tall, look the length of his legs. Man, I think I don't know how to hold him!"

Hermione smiled at her husband's embarrassment. "Course you know, love. Try pulling him against your chest but remember to keep his head in your hand. Like this, yes. See, I told you it was easy and you've already held Harry's twins, remember?"

Ron snorted. "Yeah, but I found I don't remember anymore. Oh, but I think I catch the right way now," he said as Matthew snuggled closer.

Hermione laughed and winked. "Babies suit you, love."

Ron sat on her bed keeping the baby in his arms. He kissed her again. "Does that mean you want another baby soon?"

Hermione´s eyes widened, taking the baby from him. "Ron! The baby is not even a day old!"

Ron chuckled. "I was kidding, love. I enjoy winding you up to see the fire spit from your gorgeous eyes."

Hermione´s face softened and she kissed her husband lightly. "We have to decide which name we will pick for him, Matthew or David?"

Ron passed his thumb over the baby's cheek. "I like both. Maybe we could save David for the next time?"

Hermione nodded, pulling the newly named Matthew against her chest. He made soft baby sounds, cooing against her.

Ron put his arm over Hermione´s shoulders, bringing her and the baby close to him. "Matthew Granger Weasley, welcome to this crazy world."

Mathew turned his head like he was getting what his father told him. And smiling to his parents, he fell asleep.

**Winter 2008: Back to Ron and Hermione ´s bedroom**

"Mummy? Daddy?"

"Come in, Matt. Sit here on the bed while Mummy finishes her bath."

Mathew ran and jumped into the bed but looked at the door and made a pleading look at his father.

Ron sniggered. "Yeah, Shanks can come in, too."

Matthew grinned and called in the old cat who entered and settled down on the carpet.

Matthew turned to his father. "Dad, can I fly with you on your broom, pease?"

Hermione entered in the room, cleaning her wet hair with a towel. "Hello, sweetie. We have to change those pajamas for the new clothes Uncle George and Aunt Alicia gave you."

Ron pulled Matthew in his arms and put his legs around his shoulders. The little boy grinned because he loved his father walking around the house with him above his shoulders. "Matt, first you take a bath and then we fly, okay?"

Matthew nodded and they left the room singing the lyrics of "Weasley is our King", a ritual they performed every time Ron took Matthew flying.

Hermione shook her head, smiling.

_He is growing so fast. And I already can't wait to see him playing with his new sibling._

An hour later, Hermione watched by the bedroom's window as Ron and Matthew flew by with an excited Pig hooting above their heads.

She wished for a little girl to join to them very soon. All Weasleys liked Quidditch and she knew if they got a girl this time, she would love it, too.

Even _she_ had learned to like Quidditch from Ron, and she had thought that was impossible.

Love moved in mysterious ways indeed.

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: A Useful Prank

A/N:_ We would like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, and supported this little tale. Your support has been very important to developing this story as with the end that we feel every Ron and Hermione´s story deserves: them staying together and happy._

_In this chapter we also have to thank __**exartemarte,**__ for his helpful explanation about British childrens__'__ games._

_And of course a special thank you to our wonderful pre-beta __**pili204**__ and to our wonderful beta __**ginchy**__ as well._

**6 July 2009- St. Mungo´s Hospital.**

The next seven months flew by for Hermione, and she soon found herself at St Mungo's, on the post natal ward.

Just as before, the pregnancy itself had been a wonderful experience. Somehow, this time around, she felt calmer and much more prepared for the pregnancy, and quite ready to welcome another Weasley child into their family. He mother–in-law would try and reassure her that the hardest labor was always the first one, the rest would be a breeze, then she would mutter under her breath how wonderful it would be for her to be blessed with seven grandchildren, which always made Hermione chuckle.

Being an only child herself, Hermione had always wanted to have a big family and was overjoyed when her husband shared the same thoughts. They shared the same opinion on how many children to have and when the right time was to start their family. As soon as she had discovered that she was pregnant again, her thoughts were filled with the image of her husband and two small red-headed children playing and laughing. It was a wonderful image, one that she cherished.

At the same time, Hermione, as always, was a realist. She knew her life would get busier having two young children; her job would almost definitely have to take a back seat for awhile, as well as the household chores. She knew Ron would help her as often he could but there would be so much to do. In these moments, Ron´s voice would echo in her mind, _you're a witch, Hermione, you can do magic_. Each time she heard him she would chuckle. They were both lucky though, Ron's job as the Chudley Canons Keeper allowed him to have some free time at home to spend with Matthew, and she often brought work home to finish from Hogwarts.

Hermione smiled to herself about how nostalgic she felt as she sat up on her bed, nursing her new daughter as she waited for the rest of her family to arrive.

Catherine Weasley had been born at two o'clock the previous morning. Ron had, of course, been there with his wife and was the first to hold his daughter after Hermione. She became teary eyed remembering the nervous form of Ron bathing their new baby, quietly whispering 'I love you' as he gently dabbed her with water. She loved his tenderness and gentleness toward their baby, and for someone whose hands should be calloused with all the Quaffles he had saved, he still had the softest of hands and the most delicate touch.

Matthew didn't see his sister that first morning as he lay asleep in Harry's arms while he and Ginny waited for news in the corridor outside the ward.

Catherine snuggled into Hermione´s chest and moaned softly. Hermione smiled at her daughter's little face and stroked her auburn hair. It was not quite as red as her father, not quite as brown as her mother - _a good mix_, she thought happily. The baby girl opened her eyes and grabbed Hermione's finger.

"Oh, you're a strong little one, aren't you?" she smiled "You have a strong grip just like your brother had, you know," she whispered softly. "You'll love Matt. He is charmingly stubborn like your daddy but he is the most adorable boy you could have as a brother. He's so happy you've arrived. He kept a box of toys next to his so you can play together," she said lovingly, listening to her daughter's cooing. "Yes, I know." she said, pretending she was replying. "You'll have to wait a while before-"

Hermione was interrupted by a knock on the door. A grinning Ron came in followed by an excited Matthew. The toddler's blue eyes searched out his mother and on seeing her a huge grin, just like his father's, broke out. He instantly made his way to her bed holding a daisy in his little hand.

Ron kissed Hermione's forehead "Hi," he said quietly, "How are my girls doing?" He smiled, a grin seemingly glued to his face.

Hermione shuffled a little up the bed, making room for Ron to sit. He looked at Hermione who carefully handed him his daughter. "We're fine, love, just fine. Matt, come to Mummy."

Matthew threw his arms around Hermione's neck, and she hugged him tight. "Oh, I have missed you, sweetie."

The little boy beamed and kissed her cheek. "Me too, Mummy. The flower is for you, Daddy gave it to me to give to you. Oh… she's so small!" he said, a little disappointment in his voice as he looked at Catherine.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a wise look. Matthew seemed to be waiting for a sister who could walk and play with him, not a baby sister.

Ron took Matthew in his lap and ruffled his hair "Yes, she's small, son, but it's your job to help us take care of her. You're her big brother, and sooner than you think, she'll be big enough to play with you."

He nodded giving his sister a huge grin; it was a grin so like Ron´s that it always made Hermione´s heart melt.

Hermione put her arms around her firstborn's back and smiled. "You were just as small as Catherine when you're born. Thank you for the flower. It's gorgeous, sweetie. She's the luckiest baby girl because she has an older brother like you to protect her."

Matthew grinned. "Like Daddy, when he saved you from the troll?"

Ron and Hermione laughed. Ginny had been the one to tell to Matthew, and her daughters, that story and many others about the infamous trio's adventures at Hogwarts.

Hermione couldn't resist and planted a big kiss on her son's cheek. "Yes, so you can see how much fun both of you can have together, yeah?"

Matthew nodded and softly grabbed one of Catherine's little hands in his own. Then he got closer and kissed her cheek. "Hi, sister. Can I hug her?"

Ron put Catherine in a position so that Matthew could hug her. The baby girl made a soft sound and smiled at her brother when he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

Matthew had a look of complete awe. "She likes me, Mummy! Do you think she'll like to hear Uncle Charlie´s dragon stories?"

Hermione took Catherine in her arms and felt Ron's arm around her shoulder. "Of course she will, Matt. I'm sure Uncle Charlie is going to tell her some wonderful stories, maybe some that have princesses, castles, magic and all sorts of wonderful things in them."

Ron snorted over the mention of princesses and Charlie in same sentence. His brother was still the only Weasley who was single but who had the largest collection of ex- girlfriends. Hermione liked to tease her brother-in-law, saying he must be a prince who, with his pet dragons, searched the land for his own princess, just like a Muggle fairy tale.

Ron pushed Matthew into his lap. "Now, we'll let Catherine and Mummy get some sleep, and we'll come back later, okay?"

Matthew nodded and kissed Catherine's cheek again. Hermione looked at her husband thinking that the happy look he had on his face was worth every hour she had endured in labor.

The constant visits to the Den by every member of the Weasley family kept the house filled and lively for the two months that followed Catherine's birth.

Everyone who visited the Den brought gifts and cards of congratulations for the happy family. The usual calm and orderly life the couple were used to was temporarily turned into chaos. They soon got used to having somebody from the family around, spending afternoons with Catherine and Matthew, or even the whole weekend. Hermione didn't mind, it was a welcome break for her having so much help at home during those early days. She loved having Ron's family around, and everyone was always so helpful with household chores and babysitting duties. Even Hermione's parents were able to get away from their busy dental practice to make a surprise three day visit to meet the baby, something that made Hermione feel quite happy.

Matthew developed a lovely and fun protectiveness over his new sister. He always wanted to help, bringing nappies, bottles, wipes, bibs or her dummy every time Catherine needed them, or when they went to visit Molly and Arthur at The Burrow. He also liked to play with his LEGO's right next to his sister, but he always accepted well when she was sleeping and he couldn't make noise. Sometimes Matthew had his fits or the sulks as every three years old boy would, but fortunately the fits or tantrums were resolved quickly. Matthew had inherited the Weasley stubbornness, but he was a child that usually calmed down with some words and caresses; nothing that would spoil him too much, but enough to get him get back on the right track again.

Ron was happier than ever about their children, and very excited about his 'pumpkin', as he liked to call to their new daughter. He even persuaded Charlie to make an extra trip to England just to spend a weekend with them so he could meet his new niece. Charlie had made fun of Ron, saying he was possessed by a Fluffy Charm, but he totally melted when he had the baby girl in his arms. Charlie even shamelessly asked if they would consider him to be the godfather, so taken was he with his niece. Ron looked with pleading eyes at Hermione, who smiled and accepted readily. She knew Charlie was one of Ron´s favorite siblings and it was times like these that made Hermione feel lucky that Ron had a big family because she managed to have a special bond of friendship with each of his siblings and looked at them all as if they were her siblings too.

**19 September 2009- The Burrow**

Charlie picked Hermione's thirtieth birthday party to introduce his girlfriend, a young Canadian woman he met at the dragon reserve they both worked at, to the family.

The Burrow had welcomed the whole Weasley family for the birthday party. Harry jokingly called the day "Weasley Day" because more celebrations than just Hermione´s Birthday were being celebrated, like Charlie's visit and the engagement party for George and Alicia.

As dawn broke on the day of the party, the sun shone down on The Burrow, but as the day went on the wind increased making it unseasonably chilly.

The Burrow was messy and cluttered with the children's toys in each corner and the kitchen table was full of vegetables, utensils and all the trimmings for sweet recipes ready to be made by Molly.

Angelina, Hermione, and Alicia were helping Molly to prepare a rich and delicious feast. Once in a while Alicia showed signs of getting a bit nauseous because of her pregnancy, causing Molly to insist that she go to one of the bedrooms to get some rest but the young woman smiled and said that her sickness would go away soon and she was able to help.

Molly would have preferred Alicia to get pregnant _after _she had married George, but she quickly forgot the initial shock and supported her son and future daughter-in-law with all her heart.

Hermione admired Alicia's braveness in getting so close to the food. During her two pregnancies, especially in first two months, it was hard for Hermione to keep her food down, something which made Ron very worried. He was adorable in those moments because he insisted on taking care of everything including the meals and only chose recipes that wouldn't make Hermione feel sick. After the first two months her pregnancy improved and it was only the last few weeks, when the weight of her baby made everyday activities almost impossible and caused her feet and ankles to swell, that she became once again uncomfortable. Again, however, Ron made sure everything around her was comfortable. She felt like a queen whose king was granting each of her wishes as they were ordered, including kissing her feet. Well, that happened only a few times, which made Hermione laugh until she couldn't hold back tears or the call of her overburdened bladder.

Noemie, Charlie's girlfriend, wanted to help the Weasley women in kitchen and asked Hermione where the aprons were kept. She was short woman, but everyone looked short to a Weasley man. Of a medium build, Noemie had black, shoulder length, curly hair, green-blue eyes, and a large gleaming smile that would impress Hermione's parents. All in all, Noemie was charming. Everyone liked the dragon-handler from the first moment they met her, and Hermione couldn't help thinking about how Ron must be right about the strength of Charlie's feelings for the nice young woman.

Noemie added a traditional Canadian recipe to the menu, a tourtière, which was a meat pie originating from Quebec, where she was from. The empathy between Molly and Noemie was instant, and it was obvious that the two women would become good friends. Noemie was an intelligent, calm and warm young woman, whose sense of humor fitted in perfectly with the crazy mess around the Weasleys.

As Hermione walked out of the kitchen she saw Lilly, Jane, and Matthew happily playing "Hide and Seek" in the backyard. It was Fred who was watching them while his son Aidan was sleeping peacefully in one of the many cribs Arthur had built for his grandchildren inside the house.

Arthur sat on a garden chair fixing Matthew's tricycle with George´s help and smiled at his daughter-in–law. Hermione smiled back kindly. Arthur Weasley was one of her favorite Weasleys for many reasons. He was a kind of hero to her because he always fought so hard so that his family could live in a fair and safe world. It was those traits that Ron had inherited from him, and they were a few of her favorite traits that her husband possessed.

When Hermione went back into the house to see what the others where up to, she spotted Ron and Harry sitting near each other. Ron took his wand and broke a spell that was hiding what was written on the piece of parchment he was holding.

_Those two must be up to something, _Hermione mused.

"Is Fred with the children outside?"

"Yeah and my girls will make sure he'll be out there a long time. I taught them how play "Hide and Seek" and I also hinted about buying a new doll for each of them if they managed to play for quite a while…"

"Harry!"

"Ginny, are you in with us or not?"

Hermione smiled when she saw her sister-in-law staring at Harry with her hands on her hips. Ginny threw a furious look at her husband, but stayed to hear their plan to play a prank on George and Alicia on their wedding night.

Ginny calmed down and sat on Harry´s lap as he began taking notes on parchment. It was the twins who had always taken the task of planning and executing the pranks every time a Weasley got married. The most difficult part of planning this particular prank was that they needed to keep Fred clueless about what was going on. This meant that there were two pranks being planned because Fred had surely already planned something to trick his twin.

Everyone was getting in on the fun of organizing a funny but warm double-prank for the couple. Even Fleur was in on it, giving many ideas that made Bill laugh. He teased her about the prank the twins had played on them on their wedding night which had not been so bad after all.

Ron approached Charlie and gave him a key to George and Alicia´s flat. Charlie took it, putting it away in his shirt's pocket

"And remember, Ron, Fred can't know about this part of the prank," he said quietly to his brother.

"Yeah. Can't wait to see his reaction. It will be a blast. I'd like to use that charm he and Fred used on mine and Hermione´s bed on our wedding night, but it's not original so it's out of question."

Charlie looked at his younger brother giving him a questionable look. Hermione smiled at

Charlie while she picked Catherine up and put her on her lap.

"Oh, they did find a clever way to use that charm to torture us when it was time for bed. I'm telling you-"

Charlie tried to look shocked. "Oh no, Hermione. Please, spare me the steamy wedding night you had with my brother!"

Ron put his arms around Hermione´s shoulder and kissed her head .She placed a hand over his while Catherine was quiet making soft noises in her mother's lap.

" No worries, bro. We're only telling you what you can hear…"

**March 22- Wedding night at Ron and Hermione´s flat.**

After a day filled with surprises, gifts, hugs, and some tears of joy, Ron and Hermione left The Burrow, where their wedding ceremony had taken place. They Apparated to their flat where they were to spend their first night as a married couple. The following day they would start their honeymoon trip around many European cities, a generous wedding gift given to them by Harry and Ginny.

When Ron and Hermione stepped in to their flat they were expecting some kind of prank put together by Ron´s family, but everything was neat and in the right places just as Hermione and Molly had left it the day before.

Ron looked at Hermione mischievously and they quickly moved to a very enthusiastic snogging session, forgetting to wonder why their flat would be so unusually neat, especially when the groom's siblings were known as the prank kings.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other in awe without saying a word. They had finally tied their fates by the bond of marriage, but it didn't matter much to them because they had been tied to each other by their souls for many years already. The marriage was the last step for sharing their whole lives together and the first step in starting to build their own world and their own family.

Hermione jumped into Ron´s arms and wrapped her legs around him as he made their way toward their bedroom. When they arrived and moved close to their bed, Ron looked at her with his blue eyes brighter than ever and laid her down on the bed. She pulled him to her, and their kisses became more urgent. Hermione took control of the kiss and settled on top of Ron, but after a few heated moments, Ron took the control back and rolled until Hermione was under him.

When Ron rolled their bodies a strange shock ran through him, shaking him and throwing him out of the bed as if he was in the middle of traveling with a Portkey. He was abruptly thrown against the wall.

Hermione ran to him, worried. "Oh my goodness, are you all right?"

Ron looked funny, upside down on the floor against the bedroom's wall, only wearing his boxers. Hermione had to contain the fit of laughter that was in her throat.

He groaned as if his whole body was in pain

"Yeah, I think. What a weird feeling, but so familiar at the same time. It was like that time when I tried to up to the girls' dormitory during our fifth year, remember? To talk to you."

A sense of understanding lighted Hermione´s face, just like when she got the right answer at school.

"That's it, Ron. Their prank on our wedding night! You can't touch that bed, as any boy can't get up stairs at girls' dormitories at Hogwarts. We can't deny that they might be a pair of geniuses, though!"

Ron turned red. "Geniuses? I'm going to kill them! How are we supposed to use the bed tonight? No wait, I'm not in a mood to research the counter charm in any book!"´

Hermione grabbed Ron´s hands. "Of course we're not doing any reading tonight, and we're not even using that bed."

Ron looked confused at his wife. There was a shadow of disappointment in his voice. "Are we not going use the bed? Are… are you sure, love?"

Hermione got closer Ron´s body, pulling him to her. "I'm sure that we can manage it without the bed, can't we? It hasn't stopped us in other …situations, right?"

Ron grinned and when his mouth touched Hermione´s bare shoulder, her mind went blank but her body caught every ministration made by Ron. She never would have thought that a prank by Fred or George could be so useful in making her and Ron's first night as married couple better than ever, better than she could have ever imagined.

**19 September 2009- Back to The Burrow's living room**

"So that flat would have so much to tell then, right Ron?"

Ron tapped Charlie's head but couldn't avoid laughing with everyone else about his brother's teasing.

Hours later, when Hermione blew the candles out on her birthday cake, she realized that it was another cherished moment in her life. Matthew helped enthusiastically by blowing some of the candles, and Ron held Catherine in his arms so the four of them could be together in that special moment. And that was better than any gift wrapped in gorgeous paper or ribbons. As the sun began to set, the Weasleys made their way out to enjoy the peaceful night.

Hermione always loved to watch the sky sparkling and glistening with stars from The Burrow's front door, where many years ago Ron had told her he loved her. The stars also reminded her of the night Ron proposed to her on her favorite Muggle beach.

Tonight, once again, Hermione sat on the small step of The Burrow's front door with Ron´s head resting on her lap. She smiled while she caressed his smooth fringe and they both talked about the most recent adventures of their two children.

Ron kissed her fingers and didn't let go of them while they laughed and kept talking. They were lovers and best friends. They were soulmates.

**Epilogue**

In the years to come Ron and Hermione saw their family grow even more with the arrival of their third child. Over time they shared many more moments which they stored in their hearts as their most cherished memories.

Many chapters were written in their family's story, from the day Catherine took her first step to the day Ron and Hermione took Matthew to King's Cross Station as he was ready to start his first year at Hogwarts

Today the family had come together for another birthday celebration.

"Happy Birthday, Mummy!"

"Thank you, sweeties! Give a big kiss to Mummy, and a big hug too!"

Hermione was still in her bed when she got a collective hug from her three children. They had invaded her bedroom and sat on the bed, waking her up and starting to sing "Happy Birthday" very loudly, but in a way that was so sweet it made her get teary-eyed.

Ron was watching them with his usual grin and a gleam in his eyes. He was holding a breakfast tray, which he put on the night stand before kissing her lips lightly.

"Happy Birthday, love. The kids and I made your favorite breakfast. There's enough for everyone. Enjoy!"

Their youngest son, five year old David, said proudly, "I made the toast, Mummy. Not too burnt, just the way you like it."

Ron and Hermione laughed. She touched David's fringe to feel how smooth his hair was. It was a habit she had acquired first with Ron's hair and then started doing it also with Matthew and David's fringe. Their hair was so like their father's, smooth and Weasley red. Catherine's hair, however, was more like Hermione's, and the two of them had so much fun trying to make it seem less wild through the use of plaits or ponytails.

"Thank you, Dave. I'm sure it's delicious." Hermione saw he was hiding something behind his back. "Oh, what is that you have behind your back? Let Mummy see it, please?"

David blushed and looked at his mother intensely, making his eyes appear a darker shade of blue. He held out his little hand towards Hermione, showing a parchment. She saw an adorable drawing representing each of his siblings, his parents and himself in front of their house. Even Crookshanks and Pig were drawn there, smiling and waving at her.

Hermione smiled at the drawing, because her little boy had made Pig and Crookshanks grin with many white teeth. At least her words about taking care of teeth had had some effect on her youngest son and in the cutest way.

Hermione kissed David's cheek. "Sweetie, this is gorgeous! Thank you. I'll put it in my office at Hogwarts to look at while I'm working."

David seemed very pleased. "And Daddy made a Charm so that they can wave at you."

Moving close to his father, he opened the sugar bowl so he could put sugar in Hermione´s coffee.

Catherine looked at her mother shyly and put in Hermione's lap a colorful package that had drawings of Snitches all over it.

"Sorry the paper is a bit boyish," she said, "but I forgot to get some new rolls and used one we had left from Christmas. Granny Molly helped me to do this for you. Hope you like it."

Hermione gasped when she saw a blue and white scarf with two wool pompoms at either end. She felt a rush of pride about how talented her nine year old daughter was, remembering her own try once with house elves' hats in her youth, even then not so well knitted as Catherine's work. "Oh Cathy, this is beautiful. You know how much I love getting presents made by you. Thanks, sweetie."

Catherine grinned and her brown eyes grew brighter when she put the scarf around Hermione´s neck. "I chose blue to match Daddy's jumpers when you're going out together during winter."

Ron arched an eyebrow playfully at Hermione. "She thinks about everything, just like you. Right, pumpkin?"

Catherine nodded in a matter of fact kind way and joined David, who was eating toast, and filled a glass with pumpkin juice for herself.

Hermione grabbed the pompom scarf softly. "It seems I have the perfect scarf for our annual Hogwarts reunion. We just need to knit a gorgeous blue jumper for you."

Just then Matthew, who had been leaning against the chest of drawers and quietly watching them, approached the bed and handed her a small bag with a smile.

Professor McGonagall let him out of Hogwarts for the special occasion.

His intense blue eyes looked straight into hers. Hermione knew he was excited, for she could see he had a present for her, but he always let his younger siblings give theirs first. His Weasley temper was as intense as his siblings' was, but at twelve years old he had calmed down about some things but developed an intense rebellious attitude towards others, just like a young boy at his age should.

He sat on the edge of the bed and passed a hand though his red hair. "Mum, I made something for you too, but I'm afraid it's not very good. It was my first one and I realize it needs improvement."

Hermione took the brown package from his hands. "Matt, whatever you've done, I will love and use it. No worries, sweetie, I'm sure you did well."

Her eyes beamed when she saw a wood case in which to put her ink pallet and quills. It was a very simple model with a lion engraved on its lid. Hermione held him. "This is perfect, Matt. No need for any changes. I'll use it on my desk in our library. I really love it."

Matt grinned and took the case in his hands. "I'm glad you like it, Mum. See, you can put some bookmarks here in this section."

Hermione kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Matt." 

He grinned and gave her a plate with her toast on it that David had passed to him. Everyone started eating breakfast while the children talked about what they planned to do at Hermione's birthday party.

Hermione looked at Ron and he winked at her, putting a small package under her pillow. She nodded and took a sip of her juice, curious about what Ron had gotten for her birthday present.

_Later we will see it together, _his eyes seemed to say to her.

It was a joy sharing each day of her life with those she loved most: her beloved husband and their wonderful children.


End file.
